


Fly Away (Castiel x Reader)

by gabrielthearchangelspn



Series: Midnight Drabbles [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabbles, Reader-Insert, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, You are the reader, castiel - Freeform, castiel x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 05:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3108026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabrielthearchangelspn/pseuds/gabrielthearchangelspn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A reader insert including Castiel</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fly Away (Castiel x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 4 in the morning excuse the mistakes if they're are any. 
> 
> This is also posted on me and my cousins DA account (Hetalia-at-the-Disco)

Alone in field you watched the stars, each one different and each one perfect in their own way. If only the world worked the way you saw the stars. It wasn’t just stars you could see. Spaceships and Angels, anything that was too complicated to understand, all of it was space.

Theories and legends, real where people couldn’t see them; and that was okay. 

Some people saw the night sky as a deep and beautiful blue, others a dark and dreary black. Everyone had their own idea of what was the color of nothing. What you could see was a dark blue lightened by the moon and the surrounding stars.

You could understand why artist loved to paint and draw the sky…

There was so much to learn and so much to see. The clouds were always changing and the sun and moon moving; always a difference picture to be seen and created.  
You liked to imagine that somewhere a time lord had saved the sky, and some where an angel was flying towards family. Somewhere there was something different and unbelievable and impossible. 

The grass which you laid in was wet from the dew of dropping temperatures hardly visible, but felt. The more you looked at the world’s beauty the more you began to drift into a sleep. Eventually you did, your heart set on a new beginning and a bright future. 

You awoke again not long later. You were aware of the shadow over you. Who on earth would come out to lie in a field at night? (Besides you of course)  
You pushed yourself into a sitting position. You heard the grass crunch as the figure stepped forward once again. 

You turned around quickly the figure was much taller then you. You were staring at the figures feet and legs. Dress shoes, and slacks. You dared to look further up and reach the man’s eyes. Curiosity got the better of you and you gave in. 

Your breath was taken away. His eyes, the color of the sky; were lit up by the moonlight. They were filled with concern as well as hope. He reached out a hand, and you took it, allowing the man to lift you from the ground. 

He had a calming look about himself; his smile cheery. It made you want to be around him. He dressed odd for a season such as winter. A trench coat meant for rain. He wore a suit, nothing a man would wear in the middle of nowhere. 

This wasn’t a man. 

He was an angel. 

An angel was what you always needed, someone to watch you and guide you towards the future. 

Maybe this was a dream.

But it didn’t matter anyways. 

Real or not, you were going to fly away with him.

And that’s what you did.

You took his hand, as he reached out for yours, and together you flew away. 

All you ever wanted was to see the sky.


End file.
